Future means wedding
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: saya author baru nongol dan ini fic pertama kali saya karena saya penggemar pasangan Ren x jeanne. well, apa yang terjadi jika seorang Tao ren tiba-tiba ada di masa depan dan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. kira-kira apakah itu? PS: abal dan gaje


Hello, numpang nih buat fic hehehehhe… maklum saya baru di fanfic ini.

Sebenarnya sih saya suka bangen dengan pasangan Ren x Jeanne ini tapi yah.. baru baca manganya dikit jadi nih cerita agak ngelantur karena mengikuti jalan pikiran saya yang kacau ehheheh..

Pairing: of course REN x JEANNE

Disclaimer: shaman king is not mine!

Future Means Wedding?

Akhirnya, rombongan yoh berhasil mencapai plant ke 6 mereka bertemu salah satu dari 7 pendeta.

"aku sudah menanti kedatangan kalian.."ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya "selamat datang di wilayah kekuasaanku" ucapnya

"siapa kau?" ucap Horohoro

"aku adalah Leorio, penjaga dari Plant masa depan ini.." ucapnya lalu melirik tajam "aku sudah bisa melamarkan masa depan kalian nanti.."

"cih..aku tak percaya dengan hal konyol seperti itu.." ucap ren sinis

"baiklah jika kau tak percaya Ren Tao, aku akan menunjukkan masa depanmu, apa kau mau?" ajaknya

"aku tak butuh masa depan.."

"jika itu maumu.. kita mulai saja pertarungan ini.." ucap Leorio sambil mengacungkan kapak yang sangat besar, yoh dan kawan-kawan mulai melakukan oversoul dan menyerang secara bergantian tapi tak mempan.

Ren pun menggunakkan kekuatan _**Spirit of Weapons**_ miliknya tapi berhasil di hindari, sementara lyserg yang berusaha mengunci gerakkannya dengan morphin berhasil di patahkannya, dan horohoro yang menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki berhasil disaingi sehingga ia terpental.

Ren pun berdiri membelakangi sang Iron maiden yang saat itu tidak mengikutin pertarungan karena furyokunya dibutuhkan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang terbunuh saat pertarungan. Sejenak Leorio tersenyum memandang 2 orang itu.

"kau bilang kau tidak percaya masa depan eh?" ucapnya sambil memegang kacamatanya

"cih.. apa maumu sekarang.." ucap ren waspada

"aku akan membuatmu percaya masa depanmu.." ucapnya sambil melemparkan sebuah bola hitam pekat kea rah Jeanne tapi ren berhasil mendorong Jeanne sehingga dia tidak terperangkap

"ren.. kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Jeanne sambil mencoba mengeluarkan ren dari bola hitam tersebut

"sial.. benda apa ini!" ucap ren sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"percuma saja.." ucap leorio sambil melemparkan bola satu lagi kea rah Jeanne dan sukses mengurungnya

Leorio tersenyum bangga kemudian berjalan menghampiri dua mangsanya itu

"Kau! Akan kubunuh kau.." ucap ren sambil menatapnya tajam

"hahaha.. sekarang nikmati waktu kalian di masa depan.." ucap leorio sambil tertawa

"Apa Mak-" perkataan ren terpotong, bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang aneh dan ren pun tersedot dalam dimensi lain begitu juga hal yang sama terjadi pada Jeanne.

**Somewhere in the future…**

BRUAGH!

Sesuatu jatuh tepat ditengah tengah padang rumput yang luas, dan tak lain sosok itu adalah Tao ren dan Jeanne. Mereka terdampar ke tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Ngh.." ucap ren sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang sakit lalu melihat sekelilingnya

"kau tidak apa-apa ren?" Tanya suara lembut disampingnya tidak lain adalah Jeanne

"yah.." jawab ren sambil melihat sekitarnya, sepertinya pemandangan ini tak asing lagi baginya tapi ia lupa "dimana ini?" ucapnya

"aku tidak tahu..saat tersadar kita sudah ada disini" jelas Jeanne polos

Srak!srak!

Sebuah suara datang dari arah semak-semak, ren pun langsung berdiri dan waspada kalau-kalau itu musuh sedangkan Jeanne berdiri di belakangnya.

"siapa itu!..tunjukkan dirimu" perintah ren

Perlahan sosok itu pun keluar dari semak-semak dan betapa terkejutnya ren melihat sosok itu. Ia terlihat seperti dirinya tapi yang membedakkan adalah ia memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama seperti Jeanne. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur 1 tahun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jeanne sambil menarik-narik roknya seakan mengatakkan minta digendong. Dengan hati-hati, Jeanne pun mengangkat anak itu dan memeluknya di tangannya.

"Dia manis sekali, bukan begitu ren?" ucap Jeanne sambil mengelus rambut perak anak itu

"yah.. tapi siapa dia? Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku, lihat rambutnya dan matanya- argh" ucap ren stress sambil memegang kepalanya, sementara Jeanne dang sang anak hanya melihat tingkah laku ren yang kelewat aneh itu sampai..

"Pa..Pha" ucap anak itu dengan mata ruby yang bersinar

"apa?" ren mendongak melihat anak kecil yang ada di pelukkan Jeanne, anak itu merentangkan tangannya pada ren

"sepertinya ia mau kamu menggendongnya.." ucap Jeanne melihat tingkah laku anak itu yang berusaha keras mendekati ren

"Bi-bicara apa kau.. aku bahkan tidak tahu anak siapa itu.."elak ren

"ayolah ren~" pinta Jeanne memohon ren dengan ogah-ogahan menggendong anak itu di taangannya, si anak kelihatan sangat senang dan meraba-raba dada ren yang sepertinya hangat itu

"lihat.. manis kan" puji Jeanne sambil mengelus rambut anak itu kembali

"cih.. lebih baik kita cari siapa orang tua anak ini" ucap ren disusuli anggukkan Jeanne

Tiba-tiba..

"Men~.. Men~.. kamu dimana nak?" sebuah suara terdengar di balik semak-semak

"mungkin itu ibunya" ucap Jeanne kemudian mengikuti ren berjalan di depannya sambil membawa anak itu bersamanya.

Mereka pun melewati semak-semak dan melihat sebuah padang bunga mewah disertai banyak pohon rindang dan sebuah danau kecil di tengah-tengah, ingatan ren semakin menguat ia yakin pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya, tapi entah dimana.

"Men~" suara tadi berasal dari seorang gadis berambut perak panjang yang berdiri membelakangi rend an Jeanne memakai gaun sutra berwarna putih, anak tadi yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menyahut

"Mama~" ucapnya melihat ke arah suara tadi, yang merasa di panggil pun menengik dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat perempuan yang ada di depan mereka, mirip seperti Jeanne hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa, masih memiliki mata ruby yang sama wanita itu menghampiri rend an sang anak kecil

"Men!" pekiknya senang sambil memeluk anak itu gembira kemudian melihat kea rah Jeanne dan ren heran tapi ia tersenyum "terimakasih sudah mengembalikkan anakku.." ucapnya

"jadi..namanya Men?" ucap Jeanne sambil melihat anak itu lekat-lekat

"ya.. namanya adalah perpaduan dari namaku dann suamiku" ucap wanita itu sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil men " dan dia sangat mirip suamiku saat dia berusia 15 tahun lalu..hihiihi" ucapnya

**Ctar!** Apa maksudnya semua ini! Pertamaa ia bertemu anak yang mirip dengannya kemudian ia bertemu ibu anak itu yang mirip sekali dengan Jeanne dan sekarang apa yang bakal terjadi lagi! Ini benar-benar buruk! Apa pendeta itu sudah benar-benar mengirimnya ke masa depan? Dan masa depannya adalah.. ini? Benar-benar tidak mungkin!

" ah! Apa aku boleh tahu kalian siapa?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran

" gadis itu Jinny dan aku Reno.." jawab ren ngasal sementara Jeanne hanya menatapnya bingung

"wah, Jinny memiliki rambut yang sama denganku" ucap wanita itu "terima kasih ya untuk kalian berdua.. dan, Oh apa kalian mau minum teh? " Tanya wanita itu

"tidak terimakasih.." tolak ren dingin

"tentu saja kami mau.." jawab Jeanne tersenyum sambil menarik tangan ren ikut

Mereka pun mengikuti wanita itu sampai akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti, seorang pria menggunakkan tuxedo hitam sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan rambut ungu sepunggung dan memiliki 3 Tongari di rambutnya, dan juga memiliki mata emas yang sama dengan ren.

Jangan katakana kalau dia.. piker ren kemudian disusul oleh suara wanita itu.

"RENNY" pekik wanita itu sambil setengah berlari memeluk pria itu dengan mesra (?) si pria hanya membelai rambut anak kecil itu dan sekilas melihat kea rah 2 bocah yang mirip sepertinya bersama seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya

"lama sekali kau mencari Men.." ucap pria itu kemudian melirik kea rah dua orang asing itu " dan siapa mereka Jeanne?" tanyanya

Jger! Jeanne! Barusan dia bilang apa! Sial.. ini pasti mimpi

"mereka yang sudah membantuku mencari Men, ren.. aku ingin berterimakasih pada mereka.." jelas wanita itu

"sepertinya wajah mereka tidak asing.." pikir pria itu

"tentu saja, karena kami dari-" kata-kata ren terputus saat sebuah sinar muncul dan menyelubungi mereka berdua sampai..

"ren..hoii..renn" panggil yoh

"Hng.." ren membuka matanya sambil berusaha berdiri

"syukur lyserg berhasil menyelamatkan kalian berdua.. tapi butuh waktu lama ya membuat kalian sadar" jelas chocolove

"nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya lyserg kepada Jeanne yang juga baru sadar

"Hng.. ya, tidak apa-apa,," balas Jeanne sementara ren meliriknya sekilas

Tadi itu pasti hanya mimpi, mimpi yang buruk, mana mungkin itu terjadi, tapi ia juga tak bisa merubahnya..

"hei, sebenarnya aku masih bingung apa yang dikatakan Leorio barusan" ucap ryu

"memang dia berkata apa?" Tanya ren datar

"hemm.. tentang seorang pasangan di masa depan.. kau tahu apa artinya ren?" Tanya yoh

"tidak tahu.." balas ren singkat

"hei-hei maiden, sebenarnya tadi apa yang kau lihat? Apa di masa depan nanti kau akan menikah denganku?" Tanya ryu menggoda Jeanne

"huh.. mana muungkin dia menikah denganmu ryu.. taruhan, pasti Jeanne akan menikah dengan ren" ucap horohoro

"setuju! Aku taruhan ren akan nikah dengan Jeanne!" ucap chocolove dengan semangat

"dan mungkin mereka akan punya anak yang mirip dengan ren nantinya.." lanjut Faust

"hei,hei kalian apa ini berlebihan?" ucap lyserg menengahi sementara Jeanne hanya tersenyum saja dan ren? Well hanya cuek padahal wajahnya sudah hampir merah kenapa? Karena ucapan temannya memang benar..

"YOO.. AKU TARUHAN 300 DOLLAR UNTUK REN!" teriak chocolove

"AKU 500!" tambah Horohooro

"KALIAN! MAU KUBUNUH YA!" ucap ren yang sudah emosi

"woow.. tenang ren, tenang.. kami hanya bercanda" tengah yoh

"apa mungkin kau serius suka maiden ren?" goda chocolove

" ahahhahah.. tentu saja itu pasti chocolove" ucap horohoro

" Tensouri Shookan!" ucap rend an horaikennya berunah menjadi tombak panjang dengan mata pisau yang tajam

Glek! Horohoro dan chocolove mematung melihat tatapan horror ren.

"GYAAA~" teriak mereka histeris

"MATI KALIAN!" ucap ren sambil berlari mengejar mereka


End file.
